Mess in the Kitchen
by xYunieluvsTidusx
Summary: Tai and Matt friendship fic - set sometime between the end of Our War Game and the start of 02. The two try to bake a cake and things don't go according to plan. Not a lot of plot, but hey, it's my first attempt at a Digimon fanfic, so don't be too harsh on me?


_**A Tai and Matt friendship one-shot fic with TaiTo hints if you squint ^^ xD My first fic for the Digimon fandom, so I hope I did a good job characterising them... and as you might've guessed there's no plot for this really ^^" Excuse any typos or anything - none of the stuff I write is beta-read xD**_

_**Last thing - I don't own Digimon, though I used to own a D-3 and a D-Terminal :D**_

"Okay, what happened in here?" Hiroaki sighed as he walked into the kitchen and saw his thirteen year old son and his thirteen year old best friend standing innocently in the middle of the room. But that wasn't what he was focusing on at the moment – right now, to say that the small kitchen was a mess... would be an understatement.

There were patches of flour covering nearly every surface in the room, some sort of mixture of sugar, flour and eggs was coating the counter tops and some of the few appliances, and there were various water or milk spills on the floor or the counters.

Then you had the two boys.

Yamato's spiky blond hair had pieces of eggshell and flour in it, his face was covered in flour, and his clothes were covered in egg and sugar. Taichi's wild hair was literally _covered_ in flour, there was some sort of the sticky mixture streaked across his cheeks, and his clothes looked worse for wear than the blond's.

As Yamato opened his mouth to offer some sort of excuse, Hiroaki sighed again and walked back out.

"Actually, I don't wanna know – just clean it up, guys." He called back to the two as he left not only the kitchen, but the apartment, too.

The two thirteen year olds exchanged a glance before looking around the room at how much of a mess there actually was. After a moment, Yamato let out a sigh and gave his best friend a half-hearted scowl.

"I told you it was a bad idea, Tai." He tentatively moved across the room, trying to avoid the various spills over the floor.

"What?" The fluffy-haired brunet blinked and then frowned. "How was trying to_ bake a cake_ a bad idea, Matt?" He carefully followed the blond across the room – he'd already fallen over once, and he didn't want to go through that experience again.

"Because _you_ were one of the people trying to bake it." The budding bassist simply answered as he started wiping down the counter tops with a small cloth he'd found.

"Hey!" The soccer player complained, pouting. "I'm not that bad at cooking! And besides, I was just trying to help..." He grabbed the mop and began mopping the floor before one of them lost their footing on the slippery surface.

"I know. Sorry." The blond sighed as he turned and leant against the counter he'd just cleaned, watching the brunet trying – and failing – to clean the mess on the floor. He shook his head as a frustrated frown appeared on Tai's face. "Dude you're just spreading the milk and water around!"

"I know!" Tai all but growled and Matt let out a quiet chuckle and moved forward to take over the job. "But, Matt-!" The brunet protested as the blond took the mop away from him, but the blond boy simply shook his head.

"I'll work on getting this cleaned – you go get yourself cleaned up." He advised and then rolled his eyes when the brunet pulled a face. "What would you rather do, Tai? Take a shower and put clean clothes on, or try cleaning this up?" He lifted an arm to gesture around the room and then gave his friend a gentle shove towards the door. "Seriously, you go. I'm used to cleaning up messes in the kitchen... though I've never cleaned up a mess this big..." He let his own gaze drift over the room as Tai headed reluctantly out of the room.

"Matt shouldn't be cleaning up that mess by himself..." The soccer player murmured to himself as he headed towards the blond's room to get a clean shirt and a pair of bottoms to borrow. "After all, it's _my_ fault that it's so messy in the first place." He frowned as he opened the bedroom door and walked in. "He didn't have to say yes when I suggested making a cake – he could've just told me no, like he usually does." He was still frowning as he opened one of the drawers and began searching through it for a shirt that he knew the blond wouldn't mind him borrowing.

He froze as he pulled out a piece of very familiar green material.

He very carefully unfolded the sleeveless green shirt and stared at it for a moment, amazed that the blond boy had kept the shirt, though – admittedly – he himself had kept the blue T-shirt with orange stars on the sleeves, and the shorts he'd worn that summer. He found himself wondering whether or not Matt had kept the rest of the outfit he'd worn in the Digital World two years ago, but stopped himself from searching for the rest of it and carefully re-folded the green shirt and put it back in the drawer.

After another couple of moments he had found a plain ocean blue T-shirt and a pair of black shorts to wear after he'd showered, and he made his way to the bathroom, chancing a quick peek in the kitchen to see that his friend had done a much better job of cleaning the kitchen floor, and that the blond was now wiping down the surfaces.

When he entered the bathroom, Tai had to hold back a laugh as he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror.

"Man, how did Matt _not_ laugh at this?" He wondered aloud as he wiped the sticky cake batter off his cheeks and then shook his head to shake free some of the flour in his hair. "I look ridiculous...!" He glanced down at his clothes to see that they too were covered in various ingredients, and he let out a small laugh before stripping off and getting in the shower, turning on the water and waiting for it to warm up.

"Note to self, never let Tai attempt to bake a cake ever again." Matt nearly groaned as he finished cleaning the kitchen appliances, and he leant against one of the counters before looking around the room to make sure he hadn't missed anything.

He let out a small, relieved sigh as he saw that the kitchen was now free of any traces of cake mixture, and pushed away from the counter before heading out of the room. It wasn't long before he reached his bedroom and he pulled open one of the drawers, pulling out a green and white T-shirt with the word 'WILD' printed across the front, and a pair of dark blue jeans to change into. He paused outside the bathroom door and lifted his hand to knock on it.

"Tai? You still in there?" He called, unable to hear the water of the shower, and a moment later the bathroom door swung open to reveal Tai stood there with a grin on his face.

"Nope!" He cheerfully answered, to the blond's amusement.

Matt had to fight down a smile as he saw the outfit that his best friend was wearing – the blue shirt and black shorts suited the brunet much more than they did him – and when he saw the fight Tai's hair was putting up against the moisture that had tried to flatten it into submission.

"Bathroom's all yours." As he walked past the blond boy the brunet made sure to ruffle his hair, which caused Matt to let out a complaint.

"Hey!" He batted Tai's hand away and strode into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Your hair's already a mess, dude!" Tai called to him, laughing. "I couldn't really make it that much worse!"

The blond rolled his eyes at his friend's statement before checking his reflection to see that the brunet was actually right. He groaned as he saw the eggshells and flour that had become matted in his hair, and then pulled his shirt off, which succeeded in dislodging some of the mess there. He sighed and stripped down completely before climbing in the shower.

Tai chuckled as he made his way to the kitchen. "I can't believe how bad he is about his hair." He shook his head, grinning. "I'd hate to see him when he thinks he's having a bad hair day!" He paused by the kitchen door and surveyed the room carefully before walking in, making sure that the floor was indeed free of any liquid spills, and he headed for the refrigerator to calm his growling stomach.

He was disappointed though when he saw that there was a distinct lack of any junk food, and he frowned as he thought of his own refrigerator that was chock full of nothing but fruit, vegetables, and packets of healthy food products. He shook his head as he closed the fridge door, and wondered whether or not his best friend kept junk food in another place, like one of the cupboards dotted here and there throughout the small room. He sighed and decided that it would probably be best to wait for Matt to get out of the shower and then ask him if he had any junk food anywhere – he didn't really feel like eating healthy right now.

That had been his motivation behind wanting to make the cake, after all.

After waiting outside the bathroom door for at least 20 minutes, the brunet groaned softly and let his head fall back against the wall, his stomach growling at him again. He directed his gaze at the door – he'd only just heard the water shut off, and he was waiting for the blond to walk through the door.

"Come on, Matt!" He complained quietly after another 15 minutes had passed and the blond hadn't emerged from the bathroom. "Hey, Matt!" He called as he pulled himself to his feet – having sat down within the first ten minutes of waiting – and moved forward to knock on the door. "Are you done yet?"

"No. Why?" The blond called back, sounding more than a little frustrated at something.

"Well besides the fact that I'm hungry, I kinda need to use the bathroom." Tai answered as he shifted from foot to foot. "What are you doing in there, anyway? If it's your hair, I don't care how it looks!"

It was silent for a moment and Tai had to force down a groan as he thought that the blond boy was ignoring him now. But then the bathroom door suddenly opened, making the brunet emit a quiet noise of surprise, and the budding bassist appeared in his line of view.

"Really?" He was frowning as he said it and he refused to look at Tai, worried that he might laugh at how his hair looked.

Tai blinked as he saw that the blond's hair was no longer gelled into carefully sculpted spikes and was nearing his chin in length. He could see where the other teen had tried using gel on the damp hair as a section of the hair at the front was spiked just a little while the rest fell over his left eye, but the rest of his hair had stayed flattened out of the spikes and was falling loosely around his face.* The brunet had to admit, he actually _liked_ how Matt's hair looked when it wasn't full of gel and other styling products, even though he _did _like the blond's usual style. There was something about how it looked now though that...

Matt blinked in surprise as Tai reached a hand forward to brush some of the blond locks out of his eyes, so both sapphire blue orbs were visible, and then the brunet grinned.

"It looks just fine like that, dude." He told him and then rolled his eyes when the other boy opened his mouth to say something in response. "Yes. Really – I wouldn't lie to you, Matt."

After a moment, the blond smiled. "Thanks, Tai." His smiled turned into a small grin. "Complimenting me isn't gonna get me to make you anything to eat though - I'm not cleaning up the kitchen again." He walked past the other boy and headed towards his bedroom.

"Who said I wanted you to make me anything to eat?" Tai laughed, following him. "Maybe I was just being nice!"

Matt rolled his eyes. "Sure... So your stomach's growling for no reason, then?"

The brunet came to a stop and opened his mouth to reply, only to be cut off as his stomach growled again, proving the other boy's point. "...Shut up."

*Think kinda like his 02 hair style, just a little shorter lol

_**I literally struggled with how to end this ^^" Let me know what you think? Feedback is welcome as long as it's not rude flames -_- I've tried to write Digimon stuff before but it's never really turned out that well . This is the only one I've got that I actually really like. I'll be uploading other stuff soon, hopefully, so keep an eye out! ^^ **_


End file.
